Quest For The Third
by xStarletx
Summary: Percy meets a green haired girl who needs his help, but soon learns that this green haired girl is Luke's love, was best friends with Thalia and is not as stupid as she acts. After the final battle Percy begins to find out just what she was planning
1. Chp 1 I Destroy The Ares House

-This is the only time I'm going to do this – I DO NOT own Percy Jackson I own Clarynda and her sisters, but that in itself is awesome –

Quest for the Third

_xStarletx_

**A/N: Here we are my first EVER Percy Jackson. I just saw the movie and though it deviated from the book which I happen to love so much, it was pretty awesome. I figured after the movie aired a few people might like. So This one's going to be LONG. The written version is up to 30 chapters and I haven't really gotten that far. Be sure to read the instructions at the bottom it will help you understand what's going on. Awesome. I hope you like it, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1: _I Destroy the Ares House_

* * *

The summer was full on suckish this year at Camp Half-Blood, for one Thalia's pine tree was dying, meaning that monsters of any kind could get into camp. My friend Tyson, a Cyclops, had been claimed by my father Poseidon so I was constantly being teased about being related to a Cyclops. Chiron had been fired from Camp Activities Director and replaced with a guy named Tantalus who wasn't going to stop harassing me until I was either Dead or expelled, maybe even both. No one would listen to me either when I told them Luke had to be behind this then after getting punished for saving the camp from vicious birds during a chariot race I decided staying in my house was just plain safer for my sanity and my chances of staying at Half-Blood camp for the rest of the summer. I didn't know just how bad of an idea that was.

It was fine until I heard the shrill screaming echoing through the camp. I rushed out of my cabin and saw the strangest girl running through the houses, her green hair was flying out behind her like a cape, her green grass like dress swished as she ran, and she was running bear foot as fast as she can. Behind her was a Hellhound three times the size of the Hellhound that had attacked me last summer. Uncapping Riptide I rushed towards her, though I wasn't sure what help I could provide her. She slid to a stop right in front of me, and in those five seconds the Hellhound caught up with her. With a swing of his massive head we were sent flying into the Ares house, the force of the impact causing the house to collapse around us. I had landed in a pile of spears, the girl had landed upside down in a shrub that had just appeared out of nowhere. The Hellhound loomed above her, his sharp yellow teeth closed down on her, I thought she was a goner but when the Hellhound lifted his head he had her by the front of her dress. She thrashed around like a fish out of water.

"STOP! SIT! STAY! DOWN! LET GO! BAD DOGGIE!" She cried. As I pulled myself out of the rubble that was once the Ares house, I wondered why no one had come to help us. She was making such a racket that it seemed impossible that not a single person at the camp had heard the struggle, and where was the border patrol? I glanced back at the wreckage and grimaced, I was definitely going to get in trouble for that.

When I had managed to catch up to the Hellhound he was at the entrance of the forest. Branches were lashing out at him, smacking him across his massive muzzle, vines were lashing out at his feet like whips, and winding around his legs attempting to trip him up, I had never seen a tree act in such away, I was told that wood nymphs had always been pretty peaceful, what I was watching wasn't peaceful. The Hellhound didn't even notice me until I brought Riptide down on his hind leg, and even then I didn't do much damage. The massive hound yelped and the girl fell to the ground where she landed on another shrub I was sure wasn't there. Once her feet were on the ground the girl took off for the lake with the Hellhound in pursuit. I felt a little unloved at this point, it was like the Hellhound didn't care at all that I had just let his original quarry get away, he just continued to chase her. What was so important about that girl anyways?

The stopped just short of the shore line, and the Hellhound was speeding towards her. She kept glancing between the two as if wondering which she should be more scared of, but then again why would she be so scared of the water? Maybe she couldn't swim. I was running toward her again, the Hell hound was almost to her, she looked pretty desperate.

"Please Help me!" She cried and from the forest rolled at least five logs. They rolled into the water, vines weaved around the ends binding them together, the girl hopped on and the logs began to move. The Hellhound lunged at her but she ducked and he missed, the water lapped onto his feet and a sickening sizzling sound could be heard. Once again the Hellhound yelped and backed away, he then began to pace the shore watching as she floated out into the distance, out towards the sea. He howled at her once or twice, and I stood behind him wondering when he was going to turn around and attack me, but he never did.

There was this strange woosh noise and all the shadows in the area swarmed towards him, stopping right in front of his front paws, they gradually grew raising higher and higher until the formed a doorway of sorts. The Hellhound looked out at the girl again, who was now a dot on the horizon, and howled once more as if he were uttering a warning. He then turned to the shadows and walked through, once he disappeared completely the shadows flew back to what they had previously been and I stood there confused and alone, wondering why the thing hadn't attacked me at all.

"There he is!" Someone cried. I turned back towards the camp and saw almost all the campers racing towards me, Annabeth was at the lead.

"Oh My Gods Percy! What happened?" Annabeth asked me. I looked down for the first time, I was covering in cuts from where I had been hit by the spears as well as dust and bits of rubble.

"There was this Hellhound, it was chasing a girl, but she got away, she out there somewhere." I told her pointing out towards the sea, Annabeth turned to where I pointed but the girl couldn't be seen anymore.

"Percy, we would have heard a Hellhound if there was one, we all returned to our cabins to get ready for dinner and the Ares cabin was completely destroyed." Annabeth whispered to me. She looked like she was going to say more, but Tantalus and Mr. D had appeared.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Tantalus asked me. I was slightly confused.

"There was an attack. A Hellhound got into the camp and was attacking a girl." I told him. He huffed at me.

"A likely story! You destroyed the Ares house out of malicious revenge!" He crowed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What? No. I don't care about that. The Ares house fell down when the Hellhound rammed me and the girl into it. Here I can show you the shrub she landed it!" I told them, before waiting for an answer I rushed past everyone and back to the ruins. There was no shrub to be seen. Where does a shrub just up and disappear to? It's not like they can walk. Tantalus was beside me now smirking.

"Maybe you're just plain crazy. Either way you are going to have to rebuild the Ares house, yourself, with your own bare hands." He sentenced. I wanted to fight this, but what good would it do? There was no proof after all.

It didn't matter anyway. I only had one day of actual remodeling, I left the night after going on a mission for the Golden Fleece and to save Grover from marrying a Cyclops, even though Tantalus set Clarisse on the mission instead. I didn't know it at the time, but it was going to be one of the most heart breaking quests I had ever been on.

* * *

Alright. This is basically a puzzle story. Each chapter is from a certain character's point of view, and it may or may not be in order. Percy Jackson's point of view will always go in order, but in between will be random chapters from other characters like Luke will show up and will most likely not be in order. At the end of Each chapter I will put up the name of the character and what number that chapter is for that person. I know it seems complicated but honestly, it's much more entertaining that way! So please stick to it! I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Percy – 1**


	2. Chp 2 I Sell My Soul for the One I Love

Quest for the Thrid

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Alright! Chapter 2. This is where it gets tricky. It's changed perspectives and its definitely not in order. But like I said in the first chapter, I will put the name of the person it's in and which chapter this is in that person's part. Does that make sense? Hopefully it does. Don't forget to review!_

Chapter 2: I Sell My Soul for the One I Love

* * *

The dreams started after I failed my quest, before my cheek had even healed. I had failed so badly that quests were now forbidden at Camp Half Blood, and I was suddenly the bane of everyone's existence. Except for Annabeth, she still looked up to me, and Clarynada who was sending me multicolored flowers with gifts enclosed inside the blooms. I knew this treatment from the other campers would fade but it still wasn't fair, it's not like I planned this or wanted it to happen.

The dreams were almost always the same. I was standing on the edge of a black abyss staring down into the darkness below. From the depths I would hear a voice calling out to me, now I could only begin to describe this voice as sinister and I was so petrified I would force myself to wake up. But a lot of the times the things this voice said to me was true.

He knew how I felt about my father, how I was angered that he picked such a mediocre quest for me to go on, how angry I was he just turned his back on me that I failed. He sympathized with my loss of Thalia, I deserved to be angry, her father should have saved her. He even knew about my crush on Clarynda, a very powerful daughter of Demeter and how much I missed her. What scared me the most was how he would replicate the oracle's taunting prophecy.

_You're quest has only just begun and to your anger you will cling_

_Forsake your friends, forsake their trust to raise a fallen king_

_You'll fight the shadows, you'll fight your fate to reclaim the daughter of spring_

_Only to kill your only love to help him destroy everything._

I was worried that it meant Clarynda, for who else could I ever find myself loving, but if she were to die I would have nothing left to live for. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was looking down into Tartarus and the voice was Kronos the titan king. He wanted me to help him escape, to take over Olympus to drag it down stone by stone and making all those pertinent Gods pay for all their transgressions. Sure that sounded great and yea I sortta wanted my dad to know how much I was angry at him but Kronos was talking about taking on Zeus. I was angry not insane. In Hindsight I probably shouldn't have said it to his face, he already knew my weakness.

The night after my full out rejection of Kronos' plan the dream changed. For once the voice didn't come to me, no, I dreamt of Clarynda.

I was standing above her, she was sleeping amongst the moss and I figured she was in her own personal magical garden, Eden. Her long green hair was fanned out around her face, I could even see the different types of flowers that bloomed in her hair whenever she was happy. She murmured my name in her sleep, and I felt my heart flip with joy. She dreamt of me. I could feel the warmth of my love wrap around the two of us as I watched her. It felt all so real that I didn't ever want to wake up, I just wanted to stay there in the orange glow of Eden for the rest of my life and in that second the atmosphere changed.

All of a sudden everything went dark and a particularly loud boom jolted her out of her sleep. She looked to her right, fear flashing across her face, I wondered what could hurt her in Eden, it was supposed to be peaceful. In a flash of lightening a figure was illuminated in the darkness. I couldn't make out his face, but I could see that he had black scruffy hair and piercing sea green eyes that seemed to pin her in place. In his hand was a shining Celestial bronze sword. Clarynda cried out and fled from him but he chased her down, hacking the plants and branches that got in his way or tried to prevent him.

I tried to rush to her assistance and found my feet glued to the floor, though I could see everything that was happening very clearly. I cried out for her, I tried to get his attention on me but neither could hear me. I could only hope she would manage to get away, and then she tripped and hurt her ankle. She struggled to get up, but she couldn't, and for some reason her trees weren't helping her.

"Please! Someone Anyone! Thalia? Luke? Demeter? Help me!" She cried, no one answered, no one came. I was thrashing now, screaming out for her, her attacker was standing above her now. She tried to crawl away but he brought his foot painfully down on her injured leg, pinning her to the spot and making her scream out in agony. She looked up to him tearfully, shaking slightly.

"You don't have to do this." She whispered to him. He said nothing, but brought his sword up above his head. Clarynda raised her hand to defend herself as he brought the sword down on her neck. The picture froze moments before the sword hit, the fear illuminated on her face. Kronos' voice returned to me at this point.

"You can save her Luke." He whispered. "If you align with me you could have her life for your own. Would you like that?"

I didn't have to think twice, I sold myself to Kronos that day, even though I felt the evil seeping off of him. I didn't care, I wanted to tear Olympus down stone by stone, I wanted my father groveling at my feet, begging for forgiveness. But most of all, I wanted Clarynda for myself, and if destroying all I knew was the way to ensure her safe from the sword wielding maniac than I would sell myself three times over. She had been promised to me, she would be mine, I didn't care how at this point, all I wanted was Clarynda.

* * *

**If it doesn't make sense, message me and i'll try to explain it to you. Hope you guys like it xx**

**Luke - 6**


	3. Ch 3 I Get Eaten by a Tree

Quest of the Third

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Here we are Chapter 3. What do you guys think of it so far? Chapter 4 will be coming up soonish, If I get a few more reviews =P. For you Luke fans, he does make an appearance today so Look out for that!_

Chapter 3: I Get Eaten By a Tree

* * *

It was when we were speeding away from Luke's evil hide out, a cruise ship named the Princess Andromeda, where I had very nearly gotten eaten by big half bear people, I realized that I had met Clarynda before and maybe that was how she knew me. When the girl with mossy green hair that had been the main cause to the destruction of the Ares house had introduced herself to us, and I had been so busy trying to think of a way to escape that I didn't quite recognize her straight away.

The first time I had met her, I was maybe three, she may have been four or five. I had a big bully towering over me with crooked yellow fangs, but he ran away from me when she came over with her reddish brown puppy. Then there was the time my mom and I were at Lake Montauk, she had come to play with me. I remember because I had just gotten interested in girls, so I guess I was probably around ten or eleven and my mom yelled at her until she broke out in these huge dewdrop like tears and ran away. My mom made us leave and with an hour a freak tornado hit our stretch of the beach.

When I first recognized her as the girl being chased by the Hellhound I thought she was one of Luke's minions. Sort of made sense, it would explain why she had gotten me in so much trouble, maybe she was some sort of green haired revenge package. But I quickly realized that she was way to perky, she ran to me screaming my name on the top of her lungs and enveloped me in the biggest hug I had ever gotten. She then introduced herself with a bubbling personality, flipping her hair back and forth and she was happy to be talking to other demi-gods. Annabeth had jumped on the name immediately, obviously she had heard of Clarynda too. The next thing I knew Luke had Orieus hauling her over his shoulder and taking her – kicking and screaming – into her room, not before she managed to push us off of the boat.

The fact that she had pushed us overboard and that our escape seemed so easy that it just had to be some sort of trick definitely made us more wary of her, and Annabeth definitely agreed. After a sometime of drifting I turned to Annabeth.

"How do you know Clarynda?" I asked her. She sighed softly as if the memory made her sad.

"Thalia and Luke told me all about her. She was a friend of theirs. She's a demigod too, obviously, her mother's Demeter." She told me. I mumbled something about that explaining the trees saving her and the shrub randomly appearing and disappearing and Annabeth laughed.

"Yep, it sure does make sense now. She got called back for something before they found me, and she never came back. I could tell Luke missed her, and after Thalia died, he would sometimes blame her for what happened. Thalia always said that she and Clarynda were best friends, but on that hill, when Thalia called for her, Clarynda never came." Annabeth finished. I took the sad story in, Clarynda seemed pretty airheaded maybe she forgot, I knew better than to say that out loud though.

When we finally found land, we found out that we had somehow been lapped by the Princess Andromeda. But when we got closer to them we saw that it was having problems of their own. I figured Clarynda must have gotten angry with Luke after he had her banished to her room, for the hull had been lifted clear out of the water by the branches of ten or more trees near to the shore. It seemed they had just all lunged forward and grabbed the boat. I could see leaves sticking out of several port holes and the captain could no longer fit into the command box.

I could make out several minions caught in the tree's grasp, struggling to get free to no avail. One of those was Luke, who seemed to be tied to a tree that had grown out of nowhere, no doubt Clarynda's work. He was screaming for her, over and over again, his voice wailing, echoing over the water and into the trees. She didn't answer, evidentially she had gotten away. Annabeth had us anchor closer to shore underneath the branches of a tall willow tree. She led us through the bushes, in case Luke sent out scouts to look for Clarynda, in moments we found what looked to be a normal tree, but she lifted up a flap I would have sworn was bark and ushered us inside.

Once inside I could see that it was a hide out, and clearly already inhabited. Clarynda was sucking down a bit of Ambrosia when she turned to look at us. Annabeth was on her a second.

"What are you doing here? How did you know it was here?" She cried, she jabbed at Clarynda who cried out and backed away. I heard the tree give a loud lurch, as if it were a warning.

"It's a tree, you idiot. Why do you think Thalia always chose a tree for a hide out?" Clarynda countered. Annabeth paused and stared at Clarynda for a moment.

"I don't know." She murmured. It was odd for Annabeth to say something like that, it shocked me a little.

"Then stop being all defensive!" Clarynda demanded. I foresaw this ending horribly, I turned to Tyson who was whimpering behind me. I handed him the last of our cash.

"Go find us something to eat." I ordered, he was happy to get out of the stuffy room before Annabeth went off on poor Clarynda, but I needed to stay to break up the fight that would no doubt ensue. Sure enough I saw Annabeth's grip tightening on her bronze dagger.

"Tell me or I'll kill you." Annabeth snarled, she pointed her dagger at her. Clarynda merely looked up at her with those bright brown eyes, and then they narrowed dangerously. And for the first time I was actually scared of her. Her eyes quickly changed from the bright brown to a dark black and then back again and the next thing I knew vines had shot out from the hollowed bark and had grabbed Annabeth. They forced her back until she was tied to the wall. Clarynda stood to address her, a dangerous and yet serious look on her face. And here I was thinking that Clarynda only had one emotion – Perky.

"Thalia knew that as long as she was in a tree she was safe. It's why whenever you're in a hideout tree, it feels like you've been wrapped up in the warmest of hugs." Clarynda replied. She sighed just thinking about it, I realized that she was right. I had felt at peace and oddly more upbeat since I had walked in here.

"I don't understand, you were never there!" Annabeth accused, the vines tightened around her knife wrist as she tried to wiggle it free. Clarynda either chose not to notice or didn't care.

"Just because you couldn't see me didn't mean I wasn't there. She knew I was one with the trees. It wasn't a coincidence that you found hollowed trees everywhere you went, that was me. Giving you guys a place to rest. It's hard work being in charge of so many lives."Clarynda sighed. I wondered what she meant? Did she see trees as people? I supposed she did. Clarynda waved her hand, and the vines dropped Annabeth, I was worried she'd try for revenge but she didn't move.

"Where were you when Thalia died? She called for you." Annabeth blamed. For the first time since I met her, Clarynda looked sad. I felt my heart break just by looking at her sad brown eyes.

"I did hear her and I helped her. It just wasn't as noticeable that's all." Clarynda admitted.

"What are you talking about you did nothing!" Annabeth accused. Clarynda looked as if she were about to cry.

"I took her soul to Eden!" Clarynda admitted, she acted as if she had just spilt the deepest of secrets.

"Than what's guarding our camp?" I asked. I immediately regretted it for once those brown eyes turned on me I felt as if my entire mind and soul were being turned inside out by the mere gaze. She regarded me quietly as if she was taking in my thoughts and my inner most desires, and then she flashed me one of her smiles. But for some reason I didn't feel any more comfortable until she broke eye contact and when she did I realized I had been holding my breath.

"An essence, a part of her being, but I took her soul… but you have to keep it a secret Zeus will be total not cool about this if he finds out. But I had to! He was going to turn her into a PINE TREE! She hated pine trees! They were always so sticky, she liked oaks." Clarynda confided. Annabeth and I exchanged glances, if she was speaking the truth then she had done a pretty bad thing. Zeus would no doubt attempt to kill her if he found out the truth… and anyone else who had known… just great.

Annabeth looked like she was going say something more but Tyson showed up carry a bag of donuts.

"Where did you get these?" I asked him.

"The Monster-O." He replied munching on a donut. Annabeth and I decided to go and check it out, Clarynda stopped me.

"You should come with me, it will be safer." Clarynda warned me, but I decided to go with Annabeth instead. Before we left though I saw Clarynda turn back to a tree and was enveloped in branches and then disappeared completely and I have to say, that was pretty creepy.

The Monster-O turned out to be a nest of monsters, where we found a hydra sniffing for us. We tried to fight it off but if we cut a head off two more grew, it was definitely a losing battle. That is it was until an ancient liner appeared and started blasting cannonballs at us.

Out of nowhere a branch whipped out and grabbed me. It pulled me up into the air and I saw that a cannonball bounced off the ground I was just standing on. I looked back and I saw the branches coming towards me. They wrapped around me and then suddenly I was being compressed and sliding down a wooden slide, almost like I was being swallowed by a tree.

When I landed I could tell I was with someone and it was really dark. When my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized I was pressed against Clarynda.

"If you had just listened to me this wouldn't have happened." She scolded me. I could hear the muffled sound of the fight, the hydra's dying cries. Then Annabeth and Tyson were calling my name. I felt so warm and it wasn't just from the close proximity to Clarynda.

"Are we in the tree?" I asked her. Clarynda nodded. I suddenly realized why Thalia chose trees as their hiding spots.

"Percy please! Where are you?" Annabeth cried, she must have been standing close to the tree, I could really hear the panic and desperation in her voice. Clarynda snapped her fingers and I was being pushed out. I found myself sprawling off the tree branch landing on top of Tyson where as Clarynda merely stepped off branch as it lowered her to the ground. I looked up and found myself looking at Clarisse's ugly shoes. I quickly picked myself up to glare at her.

"Well, well Jackson. I guess I'll be saving your life." She taunted. I glanced at the dead hydra and remembered the cannonball barely missing me.

"Uh… no Clarynda did." I argued pointing the green haired freak behind me. She was twirling her hair between her fingers causing a flower to bloom from the tip of her hair, for some reason I wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Whoa, what a hippy!" Clarissa crowed laughing at her. For some reason I was suddenly very defensive.

"Peace, love and flower power." Clarynda suddenly sung twirling around in a melodic way flowers sprouting around her in a ring of sorts. I scowled, she wasn't helping me at all right now. What a great time for Clarynda to suddenly become vapid again.

"Well get on then." Clarisse ordered. I went to board and realized Clarynda wasn't following us. She looked terrified.

"Not another boat." She whispered backing away from us. "Can I stay here with my trees please?"

Annabeth pushed her so hard she flew over the railing. She would have hit the metal deck very hard had the branches from the closest tree not chased after her and plucked her out of mid air. The branches then set her down very carefully on the metal boat. A second branch handed her a small stick she smiled as she accepted it and thanked them.

"You are positively unrighteous!" Clarynda cried, turning to face Annabeth. She clutched the stick to her chest and then huffed away from the group. I couldn't help but laugh, it was the funniest thing I had seen that day.

* * *

**Here we are, how was this? Did you guys like it? Reivew tell me what you thinks gonna happen and what's going on with Clarynda... like what a bimbo... lol i love writing her. **

**Percy - 2**


	4. Ch 4 I Break up a Cake Fight

Quest for the Third

**xStarletx**

_A/N: WOO! I'm soo glad someone else thinks this story is FUNNY! Well there will be some places where it gets pretty depressing, but it does end on a happy note at some point that I hopefully get to. So more funny stuff here, this is going to be the only one that is going in order but doesn't expect two chapters in order from the same character. This is the last time it's going to happen. But enjoy it. Clarynda is going to do something stupidly funny in this chapter too. ENJOY IT!_

Chapter 4: I Break Up A Cat Fight

* * *

The undead soldiers manning Clarisse's steamer were definitely unnerving. Clarynda would freak out whenever she saw one, and the skeletons would merely laugh, and then Clarynda would hide behind either Tyson or I for a couple of minutes. Annabeth and Clarynda's standoff was definitely the worse all of that though. It didn't take much to notice that Annabeth definitely didn't like Clarynda and all Clarynda wanted was an apology and both wanted me to take sides and I couldn't. Annabeth didn't understand how I could feel any sort of loyalty towards her when I had only know her for less than a day. I couldn't explain it either, something told me that she needed me, that we were connected somehow but when I tried to explain that to Annabeth she turned an uncharacteristic red color and huffed off after punching me very hard.

Before I went to bed that night I found Clarynda up at the hull staring down at the water, looking as terrified as she did when Annabeth had pushed her onto the boat. She was scared of water, I wondered if she had a good reason.

"You won't drown you know. I won't let you." I assured her. She knew who my father was, I could see a glimmer of hope on her face, but when she glanced back to the water she looked terrified again.

"Thanks Percy. I fell a bit better now." She told me, though I could tell she was lying. So I stood with her by the hull instead, wondering what other motivational comments I could throw at her to make her feel better.

"I didn't know he was evil you know. I know that seems stupid, but Luke, my Lucas, I could never imagine him being evil or wanting to hurt people. Just goes to show you what happens when you disappear for a little bit, I thought he'd be ok while I did what I was told to do, but I was wrong apparently. I suppose you'd say I should have guessed it. Monsters as minions, sailing around with a boat and a great evil glowing golden coffin big tip offs right? I guess you think I'm stupid." She confided.

"No." I told her, though I really did think that she was.

"Luke seems pretty attached to you." I mused, for some reason that bothered me. It wasn't cause I wanted her for myself, far from it, I was just worried about what that would mean for her. Would he hunt her down, all the way to the ends of the earth if he had to? Would he hurt her for running away?

"Oh yes, he and I are lovers, or well we are now, you know how it is when you're in love." Clarynda giggled to me. She was suddenly the bimbo again, her hair was sprouting flowers just thinking about him. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me, why couldn't I have someone burst into blooms whenever they thought of me? And what was so good about Luke anyways? Apparently I wasn't the only jealous one on the boat.

"You're what?" Annabeth cried. Both Clarynda and I whirled around looking for where the voice came from. I knew that Annabeth was wearing her invisibility cap, but Clarynda had no idea that Annabeth even owned an invisibility device.

"Whoa… like the boat is talking to us and it sounds like Annabeth." That was the wrong thing for Clarynda to say. Annabeth tackled Clarynda and they went flying. They began to wrestle, and Clarynda was doing ok for someone with an invisible opponent. Annabeth was shaking Clarynda now, banging her head over and over again on the metal deck.

"Not so tough when your trees aren't around huh?" Annabeth taunted. Clarynda struggled against her and I tried to get a good grip on Annabeth to pull her off. Once I got a good strong grip on what I hoped was Annabeth's middle and yanked her off of Clarynda who sat up and began to rub the back of her badly abused head. It was just sheer luck that she wasn't bleeding. Annabeth ripped her invisibility cap off.

"Oh hey Annabeth! Where did you come from? I was just attacked by a ghost. The ship is wicked evil." Clarynda confided in her. Annabeth growled and lunged for her, had I not had my hands still firmly wrapped around her she would have attacked Clarynda again.

"What does Luke see in you, you vapid bimbo!" Annabeth snarled.

"He loves me. I wouldn't have given myself to him otherwise." Clarynda replied sounding as if the answer had been staring Annabeth right in the face. I saw Annabeth's lip quiver.

"I didn't know you and him were that close. He never mentioned you and he being –uh – lovers before." Annabeth hiccupped. Clarynda didn't seem to notice, she merely continued.

"Well we weren't, you see I had to go away and all we had was a measly old kiss. It was after he found me adrift at sea that we became lovers. He was just so happy to see me, and I to see him… I bloomed a whole bouquet of flowers. It was a shock when I found out he was evil. Broke my heart to run away, and to hear him scream for me like that." Clarynda near sobbed, she was staring up into the heavens as if she were reliving the whole thing.

"Was he happy with you?' Annabeth asked. I had let her go now, it didn't seem she would attack Clarynda again. I wondered why Annabeth needed to know this.

"I would like to think so, cause why would he be so eager to keep me with him otherwise? But he had been pretty moody recently." Clarynda mused. She was talking as if she had just talked to him, it made me nervous… what if she had?

"Was he you know…. Good?" Annabeth whispered to her. I turned and quickly walked away from them I didn't want to hear this.

"Oh yes!" Clarynda exclaimed loudly. She must have been thinking about it for flowers were blooming on her head again. Shortly after Clarisse herded us into the bunks, said she had top secret business on deck and we had to go. I didn't think I was tired, but the second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

Review when you're done reading! Make me happy!

**Percy - 3**


	5. Ch 5 I Start Talking To Plants

Quest For The Third

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Well here we are! Chapter 5. Anyone as excited as I am. If you've read my profile you'll know that I am attempting to finish more of my stories, 5 before the end of the summer. Though I know this one won't be finished anytime soon I still want to get this on the road to being finished. Right now I'm less than halfway finished the actual rough draft, still got a lot more to go. Though I hope to be finished soonish, sometime before the new year. So review and tell me what you think guys! Review make me wanna finish this faster!_

Chapter 5: I Start Talking to Plants

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been in Eden, time was pretty wacky in this garden. How do plants grown without a sky? Or maybe the red above us was actually a sky and not rocks like I thought they were. What did it matter anyways? And was that an actual sun rising and setting, and if it was why was it when the sun was gone so was the red sky? What did it matter anyways? The point was that Eden was pretty messed up for a garden, but then again normal people didn't have a god for a father or had to worry about Cyclops' or hellhounds tracking them down like I did.

I had tried to keep track of how many days went by when I was Eden but I wasn't sure how the time differed from the human world. It looked like one day in Eden was only a quarter of a human day, but then again it could have been a whole day, just really fast, or it could have been super fast and a whole year had actually gone by. It didn't help that Clarynda had been illusive about the whole matter.

It wasn't too bad here though. There was plenty of fresh water, compliments of the waterfall – sometimes I would swim in it, you know it was pretty awesome not having to worry about Poseidon drowning me here, he'd never find this place. The fruit tasted amazing here, sweet and crispy just like I liked them, and whenever I was hungry a tree would supply me with whatever fruit I was looking for. But I was dying for a cheese burger or a milkshake.

Clarynda was with me most of the time at first, but recently she had been out in the real world more than in her garden. I could tell she was worried about something. She was constantly pacing and talking to herself, something about plans. I tried to get her to confide in me but she was adamant that I couldn't know.

I would ask her to let me go, I begged I pleaded, I tried to reason, I even tried to threaten, but Clarynda would make that face where she looked like she was going to cry those big dewdrop tears of hers. She would tell me she couldn't, that I needed to stay in Eden when Zeus and all of Hade's animals couldn't find me – where she could keep me safe.

Still I would search for an exit, but I couldn't find any. I would walk out, heading in a straight line, thinking I'd find a wall or some sort of barrio but I always ended up right where I started. I supposed the only way out was to have a tree swallow you and spit you out somewhere top side.

As I mentioned before, time ran differently here, but if I had to guess Clarynda had been gone for at least a month, two maybe since her last visit. I was officially worried. But what could I do? All I had to do was wait, and I hated that the most. I wanted to ask her why I was feeling so awful most of the times, at first it didn't last too long but it was getting increasingly worse. But with Clarynda not around and no real idea what was happening I tried to find things to keep me entertained, one of those things was swimming. I never learnt to swim before but I knew if I went too deep or needed help the trees would pull me out, and that was definitely comforting.

I climbed out of the tree house Clarynda had given me heading towards the pond where the water from the waterfall collected. I was walking between the rows of bright pink tulips and polka dotted roses. I ran my hands over their petals like Clarynda always did to all her flowers here.

"Hello my beauties." I cooed. The sun – or whatever the light source was – was rising above me. The flowers usually followed the brightness and most closed their petals at night when the sun was gone as if they slept too. There were other flowers that stayed open at night and would glow, it was always entrancing to watch them especially when they started to dance but they only did that when Clarynda danced with them. Today however, the flowers followed me not the sun, I suppose they finally got used to me.

"It's a beautiful day for a swim don't you think?" I asked them as they sniffed my hand. I suppose that was a yes. A tree dropped a large ruby red apple into my hand.

"Thank you." I graciously bowed. Of course there weren't just plants in Eden there were animals there too. Clarynda had created all of them, every now and then she would take out a statue made out of clay and breath on it and the next thing I knew it was an animal ready to frolic. It definitely explained why she healed them with mud. I wondered where she got all the clay?

I dipped a toe into the water, not too cold and not too hot, just a perfect for a dip as usual. I jumped into the water and began to swim the best I could. Which was really just a deformed version of doggy paddle. I could sense the branches lingering above me, no doubt ready to plunge after me like they've had to in the past.

"I'm alright." I called out to them. They didn't listen to me. I was about to tell them to back off when I realized what I was doing. I was talking to PLANTS! Sure Clarynda talked to her plants all the time, but she had always been a little slow and a little odd. I was turning into her. I just had to get out of her before I went insane.

I mentally went over all the areas I checked wondering if I hadn't checked somewhere yet. And it hit me – the waterfall! Birds make nests behind the water fall all the time, maybe that's what Clarynda did. I paddled my way over to the waterfall and ducked under in hopes of swimming beneath it and popping out the other side. It wasn't the best idea soon I was stuck in a current that hand me spiraling underwater. I could feel my breath leaving him, I had hit so many rocks I was certain I had broken bones and just when I thought I was a goner I felt something snake around my ankle.

Lucky for me a willow had managed to pull me out just in the nick of time. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep under the protective branched but when I awoke I had air dried, and the white and red nurse flowers were bending over me.

They dropped their tear like sap onto my wounds which were healing rapidly, it was almost like liquid ambrosia. I sort of felt guilty, this wasn't the first time they had had to heal me, in fact it wasn't even the fifth. It was like the tenth or eleventh time they've come to my rescue.

"Thanks for saving me again." I whispered to the nurse flowers and to the willow. The tree bent forward and dropped my shoes on the floor for me. I quickly got them on again and headed for the waterfall. The trees were following me again, probably thinking I was going to try to swim under again but I had a better idea. I walked past the pouring water to the rock mountain behind it and sure enough there was a narrow pathway leading off into the dark. I followed the ledge and found myself in a large cavern.

I looked back to where there would have been an opening say if the waterfall hadn't been there. I could see now that I would have never gotten up the other side. The bank was made entirely of wet and slippery clay – well now I knew where all the clay came from. The cave basically consisted of rows and rows of statues mostly deer and horses, a few pigs here and there. There were shelves of tiny birds and fish. And the end of the rows were a few people pushed up against the wall. The only one I recognized was Luke. He looked much older, probably somewhere around twenty two or twenty three and he had a ragged scar going down his cheek. The last statue had a tarp over it – well a natural hemp blanket that is. Curious I hurried over to it and pulled it off. I was looking at myself in statue form. It was wearing the full armor I had discarded months ago and it looked just like I did when I first came here. Like all the other statues it held it's hand out it's palm beckoning me to put my palm to it. I almost did until Clarynda suddenly appeared through a door that looked like it had been made entirely out of clay. She pushed the door shut in time for me to hear someone call out for her. She looked panicked.

"Are you ok?" I asked her She shrieked and jumped turning towards me, she pressed a hand to her heart once she realized it was just me.

"Thalia, you scared me! How did you get in here?" She asked me. I noticed that her flowers were taking a long time to regrow in her hair, that wasn't normal at all.

"I started talking to plants. I wanted to see if I there was a way out cause I haven't been feeling well recently and then I found this." I told her pointing to her statue.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm not done with that yet. Let's go back into Eden. So not feeling well?" Clarynda asked, ushering me out of the cave. Her hands were shaking and her honey brown eyes had lost some of their luster. Something was clearly wrong. When we got out from behind the water fall it was nighttime. The glowing flowers were out, swaying at the sight of Clarynda. She lead me back towards the tree house.

"It's been getting worse." I told her, explaining about the queasiness I felt when I woke up and how It would go away after awhile but it was definitely taking longer for that to happen nowadays. Clarynda looked worried like she wanted to tell me something but she was scared to.

"Ok, well I'm not going to lie its going to get worse before it gets better. But the trees will take care of you." Clarynda murmured.

"What do you mean? Aren't you staying?" I asked.

"I can't but I brought you something." She told me, she snapped her fingers and a tree dropped a brown paper bag at my feet. I could smell the grease wafting from the bag. I pounced on it. A cheeseburger and fries.

"Awesome!" I cried. I remember how Clarynda was a major vegetarian and realized that this must have been very uncomfortable for her so I ate quickly. She sat beside me staring at her plants as if she were afraid they were all going to attack her.

"Don't worry, I'll be sending you home soon." Clarynda confided. I saw how sad Clarynda looked and wondered if she wanted me to stay here with her? I couldn't help but wonder what she wasn't telling me, but I was just so happy to have someone to talk to other then the plants that I didn't want to ruin it. I'd ask her later, before she left.

* * *

**Thalia – Ch. 7**

**Remeber to Review people! It's very, very important. If i get more review I'll want to update more! So Review! Tell your friends about the story and to Review! Review more then once. Just REVIEW!  
**


End file.
